Adventures of Nalani the Hawaiian Mermaid Princess
by Eponine-chan
Summary: Okay, more OCs again. It's rated K plus for now, but it might change. This story is about a some what normalish girl named Nalani. She lives in Hawai'i and goes to Kamehameha Schools. This is what happens when the Mermaid Melody gang come to her school to find the Hawaiian Mermaid Princess. SOMEBODY Please Review! PLEASE! I'm not trying to be desperate but no one has reviewed! :,(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

It was a Friday morning. Nalani woke up at 6:03am with her alarm blaring. "Ah! I overslept again!" she exclaimed. She pulled on her uniform and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her shoulder-length brown hair hastily and put it up in two low braids with red ribbons and smiled at her reflection. _Perfect!_ She thought as she flipped her braids and walked quietly to the kitchen.

She opened up the fridge and found nothing but apple juice and fruit. She sighed. _Another day of hot Apple cider and strawberries… _She thought. _I should go grocery shopping. _Her mom was working again, so she had catch the city bus to school. Her mother was a famous actress and was always away on the Mainland. Her father was killed in a boating accident when she was two; he too, was also an actor. After her father died, her mother forbid her to ever go into the ocean. Nalani obeyed her mother but still went to the beach sometimes to watch the surf and do her homework. She felt like she could live at the beach instead of the mansion her mother had, it was too big and empty.

Nalani looked up at the clock. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. It was 6:30 and the bus came at 6:45. She put her dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door. She made it to the bus stop, panting and out of breath, but just in time. _Why did mother have to send me to the biggest, fancy, far-away, school?_ She thought for the millionth time. She went to Kamehameha, a fancy school only for Native Hawaiians. She wished she could be a normal kid, whose mother would actually spend time with her. At school, it wasn't much better; she didn't really have any friends, only people who wanted to be in the newspaper.

As the bus neared her school, she realized it was Friday! Friday was her favorite day of the week because that was the day she got to see _him_. When she got off the bus, she found her "friend" Kris. Kris had dyed brown hair up in low braids (Nalani's signature hairdo) and brown contacts to match Nalani's eyes. "Nalani!" she called. Nalani walked over to her wearily. "Kris, how many times do I need to tell you not copy me?" she asked rolling her eyes, but Kris didn't seem to hear. "Nalani, why didn't you tell me you were going to wear the dark blue skirt? Now we don't match!" Kris said angrily. "Because I don't want you to copy me!" Nalani snapped. Kris ignored her and started to talk to another girl, so Nalani turned and walked to class. "Nalani wait!" called Kris, but Nalani didn't slow down.

**Eponine-chan: Ehehe, this is my second fanfic … Oh! And FYI Nalani lives in Hawai'i**

**Hanon: Eponine, when am I gonna be introduced? They're going to LOVE **_**Me**_

**Rina: Geez Hanon, your so full of yourself!**

**Hanon: AM NOT!**

**Luchia ****Entering*****: Yes you are!**

***Eponine-chan sneaks away*******

**Hanon: Hey wait! Where did that lousy author go?**

**Eponine-chan (Now hiding under her bed): Please rate and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

When Nalani reached class, she knew that something was different. The class was more quiet than usual. "Sensei? What's happening?" She asked. **(FYI Nalani has a funny way of talking, she adds Japanese words to her normal English vocabulary, no one finds it weird because her mom is famous)** "We have 6 new transfer students from Japan," said her teacher. "Please welcome Luchia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Touin, Kaito Domouto, Nagisa Shiari, and Masahiro Hamasaki." "Hello!" they said in unison with a heavy Japanese accent.

"All right, Nagisa, you can sit by Makana," said their teacher. A pale boy with brown hair and brow eyes raised his hand. "Masahiro, you can sit by Mikah," A boy with short spikey brown hair and glasses raised his hand. "Kaito, you can sit by Kris…" "OMG!" Kris whispered to Nalani across two empty seats. "The new hot kid is going to sit by me!" Nalani glanced at Kaito as he sat down, but didn't say anything. Kris on the other hand, started talking. "So, hot stuff you got a girlfriend?" she flirted. "Yes," said Kaito. Kris's face dropped. "My girlfriend is Luchia."

"Luchia," said their teacher. "You can sit by Nalani." Luchia smiled as she walked to Nalani's row. "Ohayo! It's very nice to meet you!" said Luchia. Nalani smiled. "It's very nice to meet you too Nanami-san." "Oh, no, please call me Luchia." Nalani smiled and nodded. "Is everyone who transferred with you friends?" She said as Hanon and Rina were placed behind them. Kaito answered. "Yeah. Luchia's my girlfriend, her friend Hanon is Nagisa's girlfriend, and Rina is Masahiro's girlfriend." Nalani's eyes widened. "Ehhhh? That's so kawaii!" she exclaimed. "You guys all entered here as couples!"

Luchia blushed. "Well I guess you could say that…" Ding! The bell rang. Nalani packed up her books and smiled. "I'll see you guys around. To get to your first class, look at your schedule and what room you're in. If the first number of your class is a three you're on the top floor of any building, If it's a two, it's one floor below the top floor, and if it's a one it's below the second floor. " The six nodded. Nalani turned to leave, "Oh! What lunch period do you guys have?" Luchia stared at her schedule. "Um… I have period six!" "Me too!" exclaimed Kaito. "Me three!" exclaimed Hanon. Rina glanced at Nagisa's and Masahiro's schedules, "We all have the same lunch period." She said. "Great!" Nalani said. "I'll see you at lunch! Meet me at the top the road. I'll show you where the cafeteria is!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

"Nalani!" panted Hanon as they reach the cafeteria. "Do you seriously have to climb up this hill and all of these stairs just to get to lunch?" Luchia and Hanon looked like they could never walk again. Rina and the guys however didn't even break a sweat. "Yup!" said Nalani giggling. "You get used to it though." They entered the building. "Okay so we have a salad bar, a pasta bar, a sandwich bar, and whatever-the-main-dish is bar." Said Nalani cheerfully. "Ehhhhh? They have a pasta bar?" asked Luchia. "Yup!" Nalani nodded.

They walked through the lunch line looking at everything. Luchia and Hanon both got pasta and fruit punch. Rina got a salad and the Shoyu Chicken (main dish) with water. And the boys got everything. As they approached the lunch tables Kris bounced over to join Nalani. "Nalani! Where are we going to sit today?" she asked in a very bubbly voice. "Gomen Kris, I'm going to sit with the new kids today. Why don't you sit by Kylee?" said Nalani. Kris pouted. "But Nalani! We _ALWAYS _sit together! At your _special_ table!" She complained. "Sorry Kris, but I hope to make some friends that won't use me because my mom's famous." Nalani said harshly and she walked away leading the six to her table.

"Nalani…" said Luchia. "You were kind of harsh to that girl." "It doesn't matter." Said Nalani. "She always crawls back to me anyway." "Is it true your mom is famous?" asked Hanon. "Yeah, her stage name is Kailani the Scarlet Mermaid." Said Nalani a little sadly. "Who's your dad?" asked Nagisa. "Oh… well he died when I was two in a boating accident. His name was Toshiro Tsukino." Nalani said softly. "EH? You mean the famous actor from Japan?" Nalani nodded. "My mom met him when he came to Hawai'i… they fell in love and had me even though they weren't legally married. Then he died and mom started to get really busy… Sometimes I use Japanese words in my normal English as a way to remember him…" The group nodded solemnly. "So what do you do in your free time?" asked Masahiro trying to change the subject. Nalani's eyes brightened, "I sing! And act. I also like to draw, sculpt, and read. In fact my choir has practice today after school!"

"You're in a choir?" asked Luchia. "Maybe we could join! Rina, Hanon, and I love to sing!" "Luchia!" whispered Rina. "What are you doing? We're here on a mission!" "I know!" said Luchia. "But we might as well have fun while we're at it!" "Eh? You guys are on a mission?" asked Nalani. The six sweat dropped. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Nalani. "Um, well I guess you could…" stammered Masahiro. The other five looked at him unbelievingly. "Do you know anyone who probably likes the color red, maybe has red hair, likes to sing, goes to the beach a lot, but doesn't know how to swim, and they probably have a pendant like Luchia, Hanon, or Rina but in red?" Nalani thought for a minute. "Well I've never seen a locket like yours before, but I do sort of have a person who fits your description…" "Really? Who?" asked Hanon. "Well… it sound kind of like…me…" said Nalani.

The six sweat dropped again. "It's not like I'm trying to be the person your looking for!" said Nalani hastily. "It just sounds like me. My favorite color is red; I LOVE to sing, and I feel like I could live at the beach forever… but my mother told me never to go to the beach. I still go anyway though because my mom is never here. She's always on the mainland. And I don't know how to swim because after my father died, my Mom never looked at water the same again, so she never let me learn how to swim. I've always wanted to learn how to swim though, I –" she looked up; the six were staring at her. "AH! I'm sorry! I-I got too lost in thought, and I rambled on!" She flushed red with embarrassment. DING! The bell rang. "Ah, I'm sorry! Come on! We better go!" They put their trays on the conveyer belt, grabbed their bags, and ran out of the cafeteria.

As Nalani led the way back down, the six kept a few feet away. "Could Nalani really be the Red Hawaiian mermaid princess?" whispered Kaito."Well according to the description Aqua Regina-sama gave us, she fits perfectly!" said Luchia as she ran into Nalani. Nalani had stopped to wait for them. "Eh? Aqua Regina-sama? That sounds so familiar…" Nalani said. "Anyway guys, you classes are this way!" She pointed down the hall. "You still have about 10 minutes so I'll leave you guys here!" she said smiling. "Eh? Nalani isn't you class here too?" asked Nagisa. "Nope, I'm one floor above this." Said Nalani. Suddenly they heard "Marimba". **(Like on the Iphone)** Nalani pulled her phone out of her pocket. "EHHHH? Choir is canceled? WHY? That's the only day I get to see him!" She said angrily as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She looked at them sadly. "Well I'll see you after school… how about you come over to my place and we go to the beach?" She asked. The group nodded. "I'll bring my surf board." Said Kaito.

Nalani walked off and the group huddled. "There was one thing that caught my attention…" said Masahiro. "How did she know that your pendants were lockets? I mean they kind of are, they hold your pearls, but no one would ever know that just by looking at them. It could be that she has a seen a pendant like that, but she maybe forgot or lost her memories about it." Rina gasped. "Your right! Aqua Regina told us that her mother held on to the locket! I bet that Nalani maybe saw her mom wearing it or something!" "Wait… how did her mom get her locket?" asked Nagisa. "Nagisa, you baka," said Hanon. "Okay, so when the Red Mermaid was born she was born a human, but since fate chose her to be a mermaid, the locket was placed on their doorstep by Aqua Regina-sama herself. Her mom must have found it and kept it not knowing what its real value was. So basically the Red Mermaid will remain human, until she finds her locket with her pearl, and shares her feeling with Aqua Regina-sama." "Oh, so if Aqua Regina-sama knew who the Red pearl is, why doesn't she just tell us?" asked Nagisa. "To make it a test." Said Hanon. "Anymore stupid questions?" Luckily the bell rang so Nagisa didn't have to think of an answer to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

After school, the six met up with Nalani at the bus stop. "Hey Nalani, if your mom is so rich and famous, why don't have a limo or something?" asked Hanon. "Well, she offered to get me one, but I told her not to do anything like that. I just wanted to be a normal kid whose mother drove them to school. But mother told me that she was too busy, so I told her I'd take the city bus." Said Nalani as the bus arrived. "Come on you guys!" they walked on the bus and sat down. "Hawai'i is so different from Japan!" said Luchia. "Yup, I went to Japan once, and it was really fun! I got to go to all the Disney Resorts!" said Nalani. "Hey Nalani." Said a guy on the bus. "Hey! Nalani's here!" cried another. "I didn't see you because you were surrounded by kids! Who are they?" "These are my new friends; Luchia, Hanon, Rina. Kaito, Nagisa, and Masahiro." Said Nalani happily. "Hey Nalani, sing us a song!" someone cried. "All right. Which one?" asked Nalani. "The one in Japanese!" said the guy sitting across from them. "Yeah!" shouted the others. "Mr. Yamata, do you mind?" Nalani asked the bus driver. "Go ahead Nalani, everyone loves you." Said Mr. Yamata smiling. "All right you guys." Nalani took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta _

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI _

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi _

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen _

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru _

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA _

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta _

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni _

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue _

_Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken _

_Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru _

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA _

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai _

_Mirai wo terashiteru_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen _

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru _

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA _

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken _

_Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru _

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA _

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai _

_Mirai wo terashiteru_

It was a perfect version of "Legend of Mermaid". Nalani's voice was pure and angelic, and in the sun light coming in through the window she looked like she was surrounded by a brightly lit, glowing bubble. When she finished the light faded and everyone on the bus cheered and clapped. "She sang…" started Luchia. "Legend of Mermaid…" finished Hanon. "It looked like there was a live stage around her too…" said Rina. "She has to be the one…" said Masahiro. Nalani sat down looking faintly pleased with herself. "Hey Nalani what song was that?" asked Kaito. "I'm not sure…" replied Nalani. "I've heard it in my head for as long as I can remember. Then one day I made up words to it." "Could you sing another song?" asked Nagisa. "YEAH SING ANOTHER ONE!" cried the people on the bus. Nalani looked Nagisa in a 'really? How could you do this to me, kind of way. "Okay, I'll sing another Japanese song that came to my head." She said.

_Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa _

_Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite _

_Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA _

_Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru_

_Tsumetai nami ni toketa _

_Namida no yukue wa _

_Darenimo kidzukarenai mama _

_Sotto awa to kiete itta_

_Nakushita mono o sagashiteru _

_Kokoro ga setsunai _

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete _

_Utai tsudzukeru Song for You_

_Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara _

_Onaji inochi o mata ikitai _

_Meguriaeru subete no mono ga _

_Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru_

_Kokoro o hiraita toki _

_Nanika ga hajiketa _

_Hitori de koko made kita kedo _

_Kitto tsuyogatteta ne_

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara _

_Kisetsu ga megutta _

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete _

_Utai tsudzukeru Song for You_

_Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa _

_Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite _

_Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA _

_Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru_

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara _

_Kisetsu ga megutta _

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete _

_Utai tsudzukeru Song for You_

_Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara _

_Onaji inochi o mata ikitai _

_Meguriaeru subete no mono ga _

_Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru_

"What the heck? That's my song!" said Rina. "That's so weird." Said Luchia. "The live stage appeared around her again and she sang it in your voice!" "Nalani! It's your stop!" cried Mr. Yamata."Thank you Mr. Yamata! Thank you for listening everybody!" Nalani said as she and the six stepped off the bus. "Nalani come sing for us again!" said a guy with sandy hair. "I will! I'll be on the bus tomorrow, at the same time!"

The bus drove off. "Nalani… we didn't really know, but now we're sure of it." Said Rina. "Nani? What are you talking about?" asked Nalani. "Nalani, you're the Red Mermaid Princess, keeper of the red pearl, and you have a kingdom in the ocean near Hawai'i" said Luchia. Nalani stared at them. "Are you joking?" asked Nalani. "I've never been in the ocean! I would drown! Nice try guys, but you aren't going to make me believe that so easily. Who are you anyway?" she asked. "I'm the Pink Mermaid Princess, Hanon is the Aquamarine Mermaid Princess, Rina is the Green Mermaid Princess, Kaito is one of the two Princes of Panthalassa, and Masahiro and Nagisa are normal humans who know our secret." Replied Luchia. "Prove it."

The group went down to the beach. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito jumped into the water. Immediately they turned into mermaids and Kaito turned into the Panthalassa prince. "No way…" murmured Nalani as she stared at them with disbelief. "Yeah, it was hard for us to get over it too." Said Nagisa. "So, do you believe us now?" asked Kaito. Nalani nodded she was too speechless to say anything. "Now we need to find your pearl." Said Hanon. "We think that it should be in your mother's jewelry box." Said Rina. Nalani shook her head. "Mom doesn't have a jewelry box…" she said. The group looked at each other in disappointment. "…She has a secret compartment. Come on! Lets go to my house."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

Nalani's house was huge; bigger than Masahiro's. "Do you live here with your mom? Just the two of you?" asked Kaito. "Uh, huh. It gets lonely after a awhile though…" She pulled a key out of her pocket and pressed a button. The gate started to slowly to the side. When they got inside, they saw that the interior was even better looking than the exterior. Nalani led them up to her mother's room. It was beautiful. The walls were cream colored, the carpet was made of rabbit fur, there was a walk in closet, and the bed was made of polished oak wood, with satin and velvet sheets. "Wow…" said Hanon as the group explored the room. "The secret compartment is here." Said Nalani as she knelt by the bed.

There was a small button on one of the bedposts. When Nalani pushed it, the headboard opened. She put her hand in the opening and pulled out a dusty red box the size of two fists. "Mother told me never to open that secret compartment until it was my time." Said Nalani. When she opened the box, the red pearl pendant was there, along with a note.

_Nalani,_

_I have waited for you to open this for many years. Do you remember this pendant? It appeared with a note on our doorstep. The note told me that you were chosen to become a Mermaid Princess and that your pearl would be the source of power. I made you wear the necklace everyday, even if you didn't want to. When you wore the necklace and got wet, you would turn into a mermaid. You were so cute swimming around in our private pool. Nalani… there is something I need to tell you. When you open the locket, you won't find your pearl there… that's because…_

_When you father got into a boating accident, you were there. I also lied to you about your age, you were 6 when he died, but lost your memories due to trauma. A reckless boat capsized us. When we were thrown into the water, we were on deck. Your father was inside his cabin, getting a present for his little girl. He was trapped, and couldn't get out. Also on our boat, there was a little boy and his family. You played with that little boy every day on our one month cruise. He was on the deck with us and when we capsized you knew that boy couldn't breathe underwater like you could. So you grabbed and dragged him to shore. I tried to save your father, but the door got stuck and he told me to go and leave. He told me that it wasn't fair to you if I died too. He said you wouldn't have been able to handle loosing both parents and that I should go; so I went. I'm sorry Nalani; it was my fault he died._

_When you brought that boy to shore, he wouldn't wake up, so you placed your pearl on him and used all your powers to help heal him. He still has it now… Jordan still has it now. The same boy you fell in love with eight years later, even though you didn't know that he had your pearl. That means that you have true love for that boy and he's a good boy and I entrust my daughter to him. But… since you can't have your pearl, for Jordan doesn't know that you're his mermaid that saved him. When you read this letter, I will be gone. I told Aqua Regina-sama to take my life and power to let your voice and turn into a mermaid. I'm sorry Nalani, I haven't been a very good mother, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Good-bye, my sweet princess. Please, help Aqua Regina save the world and the seas. This was your destiny._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Nalani looked up with tears in her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang. "Excuse me, but are the daughter of Kailani?" asked a frantic voice. "Yes I am." Said Nalani, trembling. "Your mother just collapsed! We think that she had a heart attack! Does she have any records of heart attacks?" "No." Tears were spilling out of her eyes now. The six hugged her. "Well your mother had a heart attack, and is at the hospital, and we just got a call saying…" the voice trailed off. "GET TO THE POINT!" Nalani screamed. "Your mother is dead." Those words shattered her world. The phone clattered to the ground and she broke down sobbing. The funeral was a big blur to her. Her mother was brought back to Hawai'i in less than an hour to be buried with her father. Everything had been left to Nalani and the acting company, saying that no one had ever stayed with them that long, would give her 50,000 dollars every year. But Nalani didn't hear this. All she could remember was the time when they went to the aquarium for her 14th birthday. The first birthday her mother ever spent with her.

_Flashback_

"_Nalani, Happy Birthday! We're going to do something special today!" said Kailani as she pulled Nalani into the car. "Mother, where are we going? And what about work?" asked Nalani. "I took the day off today and the place we're going is a surprise." Nalani was shocked. Her mother NEVER took the day off. So Nalani kept quiet and didn't say anything in the car. "Here we are!" cried Kailani. Nalani looked out the window and saw that they were at the aquarium. She had never been to the aquarium, so she was very excited. Her mother had even gotten them VIP passes so she could feed the dolphins and seals. Her favorite exhibit, though, was the exhibit with all the Hawaiian fish swimming in a huge glass tank that formed a wall between exhibits._

_Kailani noticed her daughter staring at the fish looking very at peace. "Excuse, Mr. Evans?" Mr. Evans was the aquarium manager. He hurried over to the two. "What may I get you Ms. Kailani?" he asked in a nasally voice. "May I please buy a fish or two from this tank?" asked Kailani. Nalani's eyes widened. Her mother was asking to get her an exotic fish from the aquarium? "Oh, Kailani, you don't have to buy it!" said Mr. Evans. "Which fish would you like?" Kailani nudged her daughter. "Which one do you want?" Nalani studied the tank. "Could I have that one?" she asked pointing at a Sunrise Hogfish. "Of course, anything else my dear?" Nalani studied the tank a little longer. "Can I have the Nahacky's angelfish?" "Of course my dear! Mr. Roberts please go into the tank and pull out a Sunrise Hogfish and a Nahacky's angel." Mr. Evans called to a young man with black hair and blue eyes. "On it sir!" When Mr. Roberts came back he placed it in Nalani's arms. "As this is for you, young lady." He said winking at her. "Arigato mother." She said while the pair walked out of the aquarium. While in the car her mother brought up the subject of boys. "Well now that you're fourteen, you're able to start dating!" her mother said excitedly. "Any special guy you like?" "Nah." Nalani said. "Come on Nalani, I've been your age, I know that you like someone." Nalani sighed. "All right. I like Jordan." "Eh? The kind boy who's in your choir?" asked her mother. Nalani nodded. "That's so kawaii!" cried her mother. In a way her mother acted more like a sister than a mother. As they rounded the corner to get to their mansion, her mother said, "Nalani. I have a feeling that this year is the year you will need something from my room." Nalani looked at her confused. "I want to tell you something." Continued her mother. "In my bedroom there is a compartment built into the head board. When the time is right you will open the compartment by pressing a small button on the bedpost closest to my closet. There you will find the thing you are looking for." She pulled into the driveway. "All right lets eat the cake!" Her mother cried. They enjoyed a piece of cake and watched Nalani's new fish swim in her large salt-water tank. It was her best birthday ever. That night her mother presented her with another gift. It was a shell music box that played a melody that Nalani had heard before, but didn't know where. She also got a bubble machine that could be used in the bath. "Thank you so much mother!" she cried. Her mother just smiled at her. When it was time to go to bed, her mother tucked her in. "Good night princess, sweet dreams." "Good night mother." Kailani retired to her room and Nalani fell asleep dreaming about future birthdays they could spend together._

"Nalani… NALANI!" Nalani snapped back to reality. It was 11:00 at night and Luchia was right in front of her. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Nalani sadly smiled. "I'm fine." Luchia still looked at her with worried eyes. After a few minutes of silence Hanon joined them. "So Nalani, we need to find your pearl so you can a full amount of power." She said. Nalani glared at her. "Is that all you think about? Finding my pearl, saving the ocean. Did you ever think about how I might be feeling?" she yelled. Hanon shrunk back. "Well… in order to help Aqua Regina-sama, we need to –" "Aqua Regina? What has Aqua Regina ever done for us? She's putting all the burden on us, and not even helping!" Now it was Luchia's time to speak. "Aqua Regina-sama has been helping us! She's giving us new songs to defeat the –" "So she's given you new songs! How does that help? How does that bring back my mother? It's her fault that my mother is dead. If I wasn't chosen as a stupid Mermaid Princess, mother wouldn't have… she wouldn't have…" Nalani burst into tears. Rina approached them cautiously. She glared at Hanon and Luchia. "Nalani, I understand how you feel." Rina said. "But nothing can change the fact that your mother is gone. Why do you think your mother died? It was to give you power to transform and to help Aqua Regina-sama. Besides you have a special power." Nalani looked up at her shocked at the news. "You are able to imitate all Mermaid Princesses when singing their songs. When you sing them though, you are able to triple their power. And even in your human form your songs are powerful. Why do you think people love your singing? It helps heal their hearts. That is your power."

Nalani stood up and hugged Rina, making Rina look faintly embarrassed. "Thank you Rina, I'm sorry Luchia, Hanon. And I'm sorry Aqua Regina." A bright glow hovered over them. "It's all right, Red Mermaid Princess." Said a beautiful voice. "It's quite understandable… I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother… She had a good heart. As for your pearl you will have to wait a little longer. But here is a new melody you will hear in your head. Sing it in front of your mother's grave and you will be about to transform." The light faded. Nalani ran out the door with the six following her. She ran to the bus stop and took the night bus to Kaneohe.** (Nalani lives in Kailua)** When she got their she looked at the freshly dug grave and tears came to her eyes._ Mother, this is for you._ She thought, and began to sing.

_Ai yori fukai omoi _

_Nanatsu no umi de umareta _

_"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni _

_Ookikute mo watashi wa makenai_

_Ubugoe o ageteru _

_Chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite _

_Ichiban kurai jikoku wa _

_Yoake mae... Shitteru deshou?_

_Nanatsu no umi e to _

_Hoshikuzu okureba _

_Haruka naru tabiji o _

_Terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru_

_Ai yori tsuyoi omoi _

_Watashi o ugokashite iru _

_Kono sora to umi no aosa ga _

_Hitotsu ni naru... Hoshi no NOBERU _

_Watashi wa watashi no mama no _

_Tsuyosa o shinjite itai _

_Daijoubu. Machigattenai. _

_Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono _

_Bless! Starry.. Tonight!_

_Ichiban suki dakara. _

_Ichiban no yuuki ni narou. _

_Tabidatsu asa no seijaku _

_Jibun to no ano yakusoku_

_Oboete iru deshou _

_Kioku no umi ni wa _

_Ima mo mada futari no _

_Nukumori mo... egao mo nemutteru_

_Yume no tame ni tatakau _

_Subete no inochi wa hikaru _

_Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu _

_Aoi neiro... Hoshi no ARIA _

_Watashi ga watashi de ireba _

_Nannimo koware wa shinai. _

_Seiza no mienai yoru demo _

_Chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru. _

_Just Moment in Love_

_Ai yori fukai omoi _

_Nanatsu no umi de umareta _

_"Saigo no negai" ga donna ni _

_Ookikute mo akiramenai_

_Watashi wa, watashi no mama no _

_Tsuyosa o shinjite itai _

_Daijoubu. Machigattenai. _

_Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono _

_Just Moment in Love _

_Bless! Starry.. Tonight _

_Bless! Starting.. Tonight_

The six watched as Nalani was surrounded by a live stage and transformed. A sparkling light surrounded her. When she emerged her hair was in two low braids that reached her waist tied with red ribbons. Her idol form was a white vest with a black peter pan collar with a red tie and a red pleated skirt that went to her knees. A large bow was tied around her waist, on her feet were red lace up boots **(like Luchia's)** and on her hands were red fingerless gloves. Her earrings were red hearts dangling from gold chain and on her neck was her pendant.

"Hoe, this is me?" she said. "A new melody started to play in her head. It was still a Japanese song, but it seemed different than all the other songs she had sung. She opened her mouth and started to sing her image song.

_Kaze ga fukinuketeku ishidatami ni saku hinagiku _

_Hiza o tsuite jitto mitsumeteta_

_Tooku haruka tooku watashi o yobu yasashii koe _

_Sagashi ni yukou ate mo nai keredo_

_Doshaburi no ame hitoribocchi no asa _

_Demo hora kumo no mukou hizashi ga nozoiteru yo_

_Namida fuite mae o muite ashimoto chikara komete _

_Aruite yukou kitto yukeru michi wa michi wa tsuzuku yo...doko made mo_

_Tsuraku kanashii toki nani o sureba ii no kashira? _

_Watashi daite mama wa kou itta_

_"Dareka no tame ni sono egao no tame ni _

_Jibun nari no ai no kimochi wakete age nasai" to_

_Watashi rashiku ari no mama de itsumo kokoro hiraite _

_Yatte miyou kitto dekiru kitto kitto dekiru yo_

_Doshaburi no ame hitoribocchi no asa _

_Demo hora kumo no mukou hizashi ga nozoiteru yo_

_Namida fuite mae o muite ashimoto chikara komete _

_Aruite yukou kitto yukeru michi wa michi wa tsuzuku yo...doko made mo_

When she finished the group stared at her, mouths open, eyes unbelieving. 'This is me?" Nalani asked them as she changed back. Luchia nodded. They were speech less. Then Hanon spoke. "Oh, yeah who's this Jordan kid?" Nalani blushed. "He's the guy I like and apparently the guy I saved when I was little… but how do we get my pearl back? I've read enough about mermaids to know that they turn to bubbles if they confess their love or reveal their true form." "Then you got to hint it to him." Said Kaito. "Luchia did that to me, and hopefully he remembers you and figures out you're his mermaid." "Call him up tomorrow." Said Masahiro. "Ask if you hang out with him." "Okay, I think will do that… it makes me nervous though." Said Nalani thoughtfully. The seven turned and walked back to the bus stop. Out of the darkness a figure emerged. "I found the red pearl princess and other mermaid princesses." It cackled. "If I want to capture them, I need to find this 'Jordan'… he will lead them to me…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my Ocs**

**By the way! Nalani's image song is Across the Wind from the anime Shoujo Cosette. If you're a Les Miz fan too, YOU MUST WATCH THIS ANIME!**

Nalani woke up the next morning at 7:30am. She yawned and stretched, and Hanon through the door open and ran into her room. "Oh, hey you're up." "Good morning to you to Hanon." **(Hanon and the others slept over Nalani's house. Heck I don't even know where they're staying… Lol)** "We're going to Morning Brew to get some breakfast. Wanna come?" asked Hanon. "Sure, let me get dressed." Hanon ran out of her room and slammed the door. "Sheesh… in a hurry much?" Nalani muttered to herself. She dragged herself out of bed and put on a red tank top and black shorts. After putting her hair up in two braids, she emerged from her bedroom.

"So are there more mermaid princesses?" asked Nalani as they were sipping coffee. "Yeah, besides you, Hanon, Rina, and I there are 6 more mermaid princesses. There is Karen the purple mermaid princess, Noel, Karen's twin, the indigo mermaid princess, Coco the yellow mermaid princess, Sara the old orange mermaid princess, Seira, Sara's successor, and a girl we found recently Eponine the black/gold mermaid princess." **(This happens after Eponine's story, if I will ever finish it) **Said Luchia. "Wow, so there's a lot of you…" said Nalani. "Yup, we keep finding new ones all over the place." Exclaimed Hanon. Suddenly they heard a news announcement. "Kailani the Scarlet Mermaid passed away 4pm yesterday…" After that they stood and left, for their friend had started tearing up again.

When they got back to Nalani's house Hanon announced that she was taking everyone shopping. "Nalani, while we're out, call Jordan and try to make some progress with him, see if he remembers that red mermaid." Hanon whispered to Nalani. Nalani nodded. When they left, Nalani grabbed her phone and called Jordan.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hi Jordan, its Nalani… um, would you like to come over today? Maybe we can go to the beach or something…"

"Sure, when should I come over?"

"Um… now?"

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She hung up the phone, her cheeks flushed and her hands trembling. She had just called Jordan and asked him to come over! OMG! Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Hi Jordan!" Nalani said smiling as she opened the door. Jordan smiled too. "Hey Nalani." "Come on in!" As they went inside Jordan cleared his throat. "So I heard about your mom." "Uh, yeah, her funeral was held yesterday here." She said, her voice faltering. No. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Jordan. "I'm sorry…" said Jordan. "I think that even though she wasn't always there for you, she still thought of you, and wanted what was best for her daughter." Tears threatened to come to her eyes. "Uh, yeah!" She said turning around. "Her funeral was really nice too, I made sure that there were lots of red and white roses, you know, because they're her favorite flowers!" Jordan touched her arm. "You know, you can cry. I know that you're trying to act strong." He said softly. Her emotions crumbled. Tears started dripping faster than she could stop them. Jordan pulled her close and hugged her until her tears stopped.

After her tears stopped trickling down her cheeks, Nalani blushed. Jordan was hugging her! Even though she didn't want to, she unwrapped her arms from him. "Um, Jordan… want to go to the beach?" " Okay."

When they got to the beach, the sea breeze and the sound of the waves immediately made Nalani calm down. They sat in the sand gazing at the waves as they crashed. The silence was making Nalani uncomfortable, so she started to strike up a conversation. "So Jordan how is your day so far?" Just when Jordan was about to answer, the two heard a loud noise. It sounded like a crack of a whip. "What was that?" asked Nalani. "I'm not sure, I'm going to check it out." Said Jordan as he stood up. "Stay right here." Jordan walked over to where the sound had come from - behind two large rocks. Nalani looked around. There was no one else on the beach, and the silence was making her uneasy. Suddenly she heard the noise again. "Jordan?" she called. There was no answer. "Jordan?" she said louder. The silence engulfed her. Quickly she ran over to where Jordan had disappeared. Nothing was there except for the ocean. She ran into the ocean and immediately turned in a mermaid with a red tail and seashell bra. Her hair grew into long low braids tied with red ribbons. She swam quickly around the area. "I've found you, mermaid princess!"

The speaker was a beautiful girl with red eyes and black hair with streaks of white. She had on a strapless purple and black dress that went to her knees. On her feet were black shoes that had knives as heels and in her hand she held a whip. **(In a way kind of like Ursula, but younger and prettier)** "Who are you?" Nalani asked. "And what have you done to Jordan?" "Oh, precious princess, you don't realize who I am? I am Kuraiumi, about to make your prince a platter of sashimi!" She cackled at her own joke. "Give him back!" Nalani yelled. "Not on your life!" Kuraiumi replied. Nalani heard a faint whisper and something floated towards her. IT WAS HER PEARL! She grabbed it. "Now you've made me mad! RED PEARL VOICE!" In an instant she transformed. "All right! Pichi Pichi Voice with a live start!"

_Kaze ga fukinuketeku ishidatami ni saku hinagiku _

_Hiza o tsuite jitto mitsumeteta_

_Tooku haruka tooku watashi o yobu yasashii koe _

_Sagashi ni yukou ate mo nai keredo_

_Doshaburi no ame hitoribocchi no asa _

_Demo hora kumo no mukou hizashi ga nozoiteru yo_

_Namida fuite mae o muite ashimoto chikara komete _

_Aruite yukou kitto yukeru michi wa michi wa tsuzuku yo...doko made mo_

_Tsuraku kanashii toki nani o sureba ii no kashira? _

_Watashi daite mama wa kou itta_

_"Dareka no tame ni sono egao no tame ni _

_Jibun nari no ai no kimochi wakete age nasai" to_

_Watashi rashiku ari no mama de itsumo kokoro hiraite _

_Yatte miyou kitto dekiru kitto kitto dekiru yo_

_Doshaburi no ame hitoribocchi no asa _

_Demo hora kumo no mukou hizashi ga nozoiteru yo_

_Namida fuite mae o muite ashimoto chikara komete _

_Aruite yukou kitto yukeru michi wa michi wa tsuzuku yo...doko made mo_

While Nalani was singing, Kuraiumi dropped her whip and Jordan and started to scream in agony. "Love shower pitch! How about a encore?" "I'll be back!" shouted Kuraiumi and disappeared. Nalani quickly dragged Jordan back to shore.

"Jordan-kun! Jordan-kun!" **(When she's in human form she calls him Jordan. Normally she tries not to say stuff in Japanese around him because she's scared he won't accept her)** Jordan slowly opened his eyes. "Nalani…? No, you're… you're the mermaid who save me when I was young!" He sat up looking at her. "You remind me of someone. Someone from the past and someone from the present… you have to same hair… you have the same eyes… you have the same voice… but it wouldn't be possible would it…?" He stared at her some more. "Rest now." His mermaid said. "Here, I'll sing you a lullaby"

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu _

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de _

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru _

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

Jordan felt his eyes closing. "You are my most precious person… all the memories we spent together, I've really enjoyed it…" his mermaid said. _Memories? _Thought Jordan. _I haven't seen this mermaid since the time we were kids… How am I her most precious person?_ He heard a splash, and fell asleep.

**Eponine-chan: Okay I know that this wasn't my best chapter… I think I shouldn't have created a sort of lovey dovey moment between Nalani and Jordan…**

**Nalani: Yeah, you shouldn't have. It made me really nervous!**

•**Eponine-chan rolls her eyes•**

**Eponine-chan: But, I think that it shows that maybe Jordan has feelings for Nanami…**

**Jordan: Do I?**

**Eponine-chan: I don't know; wait until I think of something**

**Nalani & Jordan: Awwwwwww**

**Eponine-chan *smirks*: Did you guys really want to be together that badly?**

**Nalani & Jordan: No – that's not what I meant, it's just, well, NO!**

**Eponine-chan *still smirking*: Whatever… but if you want to find out what happens next, the audience needs to rate and comment!**

**Nalani & Jordan: Awwwwwwwww**

**Eponine-chan *rolls her eyes*: Here we go again…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

**(Third Person Pov.)**

"Jordan! Jordan!" cried Nalani shaking him awake. "Mermaid…" He mumbled opening his eyes. "Nalani…" "Are you all right?" Nalani said nearly in tears. "I was so worried about you! You suddenly disappear and then you're drowning and I have to save you even when I don't know how to swim!" She yelled. "I care about you, you know! Don't go disappearing on me ever again!" She hugged him. "You saved me?" Jordan asked. Nalani's eyes widened realizing her mistake. "Oh, um, er… NO!" She stammered. Jordan could tell she wasn't saying the truth. "Nalani, you can tell me truth right?" He said. "Of course Jordan-kun!" Realizing her mistake she covered her mouth quickly. "Did you just call me Jordan-kun?" "Ah! Well look at the time!" Nalani said as she stood up. "I need to go! Ja ne!" She ran off. Leaving behind a confused Jordan.

_Could Nalani be that mermaid who saved me? The girl from my memories? Now that I think about it, I told that mermaid that she reminded me of the girl from the past and Nalani… Her hairstyle is similar, her voice, her eyes… Could it be? _"Jordan is that you?" a voice asked startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see some he had never met before. She was extremely beautiful. She had sleek black hair and she was wearing a strapless purple and black dress and black heels. Around her waist was a belt, but it looked like a whip. "I'm sorry." Jordan said standing up. "I'm afraid I've never met you before." "But of course you have!" the girl said coming closer. A bit too close. "I'm sorry." Jordan said pushing the girl away. "Well, I guess you wouldn't want to see me again, but I never imagined that you would pretend like I never existed!" The girl said as she draped her hand on his arm. Jordan jerked his arm out of her grip. "I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong guy." He said leaving. _Hmmm, this boy is hard to crack… Even with my beauty, he doesn't want anything to do with me…_ The girl thought as she transformed into her real form. **(Can you guess who it was? Yup. It was Kuraiumi)** _But I will get that boy someday, and make him spill all the things he knows about the mermaids… He must be pretty special if a mermaid princess goes and saves him. _

Kuraiumi dove back into the water thinking of ways to obtain the mermaid princess. She swam to the very depths of the ocean until she got to her castle. The magnificent structure stood before her. It's purple and black walls almost made it disappear into the blackness. Her castle could change color depending on where it was making it completely invisible. As she approached her castle gates they opened with an eerie creak. "Princess Kuraiumi! You're back!" A guard said approaching the girl. "Is Amaya here?" "Of course Princess, she's in her room." Kuraiumi made her way to Amaya's room. "Amaya, are you in here?" she asked as she knocked on the door. A faint muttering came from the room. Kuraiumi went inside. The door closed behind her.

"Kuraumi… where have been?" The voice was so dry it sounded like crackling autumn leaves. "I have been looking for the mermaid princess Amaya." "Did you find them?" "Yes, Amaya." "Then why didn't you return with one?!" Amaya screeched. "It's all Aqua Regina's fault I'm like this!" A girl with hardly any hair, a blind eye, swollen fingers, scars all over her body, and with octopus tentacles where her feet should have been emerged from the shadows. "I'm sorry Amaya, but they are too powerful!" Kuraiumi said quietly. "TOO POWERFUL? I'll give you even more power!" Amaya waved her hands and conjured a bright bubble of power. "No Amaya! You mustn't! I'll ask mother for power! You're my only sister! If you die, I'll kill myself!" Kuraiumi said hurriedly. Amaya looked at her sister's face, sighed, and put the ball of power into her chest. "Fine. But you must get me my mermaid!" Kuraiumi nodded. "I will!" But internally she was having a war. She loved her sister and wanted to help her, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. Not even that boy, who she had tried to capture earlier. She left Amaya's room sighing. How did everything turn out like this?

**Eponine-chan: Okay, this is one of the shorter chapters. If the people review, I'll make an 8****th**** chapter. If people don't this story is screwed. The next chapter will probably about Kuraiumi's past and how her sister came to be the monster she is.**


End file.
